War in the Caribbean
by cavlik97
Summary: Brought up during a Caribbean war, Liam Turner flees with his best friend when Singapore is attacked. He escapes to a pirate ship, hoping it will head to Shipwreck Cove. He doesn't realise who's ship it is... Willbeth/Will III story. PART II is now up!
1. SINGAPORE

_**A/N: **_**Hey! Another Liam Turner story—I haven't posted my William Turner III story but this one is slightly AU. It's pretty much what the summary says!**

**SINGAPORE**

Liam Turner stared up at the ceiling. His eyes wandered to the window where the sun was starting to rise. However, from experience of living in Singapore since he was five, Liam knew that the sunlight would not reach the pirate port. Singapore had a constant gloomy atmosphere. From the opposite bunk, Liam heard his friend Calder snoring loudly. The straw that they were sleeping on scratched against Liam's back but the boy didn't squirm. He had got used to it, knowing that some other children his age had it much worse.

Liam had been originally born in Port Royal. He had sailed with his mother and godfather around the Caribbean Ocean. Unfortunately, when Liam was four, a pirate named Long John Walker had made a deal with the Lords of the Caribbean. The deal was that if Walker helped the Lords bring down the pirates of the Caribbean, he could rule the seas. Liam's mother, Elizabeth, was pirate King, meaning she had unwillingly left Liam to fight with the rest of the pirates. Liam's godfather, Jack Sparrow, was a extremely famous pirate who had also left Liam to fight, alongside many arch-enemies who all had been forced to join forces to protect their waters. Until the age of six, Liam had traveled with another captain, Barbossa, to try and find his father who had been doomed to the fate of ferrying souls to Davy Jones' locker until Liam was ten. However, Barbossa didn't have the map to World's End so they only got as close as possible to the horizon. To stay protected from the Lords and from Walker, Liam and Calder had both been sent to one of the ports that the Lords had not conquered—Tortuga. However, when Liam turned seven, Tortuga was attacked and in the chaos, Liam and Calder were smuggled out on a ship to one of the two remaining safe ports: Singapore. The only other one left was Shipwreck Cove which was where Elizabeth, Jack and Barbossa were supposed to be. Liam desperately wanted to go there but pirates were the only ones who knew the way there and all pirates were there already.

As Liam thought back to all this, there was a loud shout and Liam recognised it as the 'Get up!' yell. He swung his legs out of bed and threw a pillow at Calder's face. Calder gave a groan, turning onto his side. 'But it's Saturday, Liam!'

Liam chuckled. 'Did ever make any difference?' He left his friend to wake up and pulled a shirt over his head. Suddenly, there was a crash from outside the cabin and Liam exchanged a worried look with Calder.

'Liam, Calder,_ lari_!'

From a year of living in the port, Liam knew _lari _meant _run_! Liam grabbed the money that he had been given as payment for the month and stuffed it into his bag. Then, he found the chest his mother had ordered him to keep safe and carefully placed it in the bag as well. 'Let's go,' he said, turning to Calder. 'All we can do now, is go to Shipwreck Cove.'

Calder slapped his head. 'Liam, we don't know how to get there!'

The door banged open and a teenager, Kuan, hurried in. He gave Liam a rolled up parchment that was tied with a piece of string. 'Shipwreck Cove is only safe place for you now,' he said with his strong accent. 'This is how you go there. Hurry! If they find you escaped you is condemned to hanging!'

Liam took the parchment and gave Kuan a grateful look. 'Come on, Cal,' he said, pulling his friend out the door. The two boys ran through the port, over the bridges and under the buildings to get to the back docks that were hidden. Several times, they had to stop to avoid being caught. Suddenly, Calder grabbed Liam's arm. 'Check it out! A pirate ship! Let's go, it must be heading to Shipwreck Cove!'

Liam nodded and the two grabbed a rope, climbed onto the ship and snuck into the hold. Liam sat down on the moss covered floor. 'Now what?' he asked, putting his bag down beside him. Calder glanced over at him. 'Now, we wait.'

**A/N: Can you guess who's ship it is?**


	2. DUTCHMAN

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while...I didn't think it was very popular(: Thanks for the reviews, you guys! Here's chapter two: DUTCHMAN**

**THE DUTCHMAN**

A couple of hours later, a noise startled them both. The door to the hold swung open and there was a growl. 'Stowaways!' Liam felt a rough hand grab his collar and heave him up the stairs, roughly throwing him on the deck. As he landed on the wood, Liam heard a sickening crack and he groaned in pain. There was bang and Liam weakly looked up. A man was advancing towards him, a whip in his hands. Liam, his eyes heavy and his arm throbbing, couldn't manage much. 'No...' he begged.

'Hey!' a voice shouted sounding angry. There was a clatter of footsteps and a young man stormed onto the ship. 'What do you think you're doing?' he demanded. 'They're just kids!'

'They're stowaways,' the man with the whip snarled. The young man's eyes narrowed. 'And I'm captain. Put the whip away.'

Grumbling and cursing, the man marched off. The young man knelt down to Liam. 'Are you okay?'

Liam shook his head. 'N...no. M...my...arm. Hurts. My...friend...'

The young captain shook Calder's shoulder and Calder muttered a weak swear word. The captain chuckled. 'Here, come to the cabin,' he said, helping Liam to his feet. 'We're setting sail, now. I'll get you something to eat.'

Liam and Calder dragged their feet over the deck, following the young man into his cabin. Liam collapsed on a chair. 'Thanks, sir,' he said, managing a smile. The man grinned back. 'Call me Will,' he said kindly. Liam frowned. 'Short for William?'

The man nodded. 'Yeah, it is. Now both of you must have pretty good reasons for stowing away on a pirate ship.'

'Well, the only way to get to Shipwreck Cove is get a pirate to lead you there,' Liam confessed. Will's eyebrows shot up. 'You're pirates?'

'Well...our parents are,' Liam admitted. 'Because of the war, they had to leave us in Singapore.'

Will sighed sympathetically. 'Shipwreck Cove, huh? I reckon I could manage that. First of all, I need to know who you are.'

'Liam,' Liam said promptly. 'That's Calder.'

Will suddenly straightened. 'Prove that you're a pirate,' he said suddenly. 'I will not take spies to Shipwreck Cove.'

Liam swallowed. 'What's your surname?' he asked, wondering if his hunch was correct. Will folded his arms. 'Turner. Why?'

'Is this the Dutchman?'

'Yes. I still want you to prove you're a pirate. Knowing that I'm the new captain of the Dutchman doesn't prove much.'

'No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it.'

Will froze. His eyes swivelled to Liam's face and he took a step backwards. 'W...what is Liam short for?' he whispered, reaching for his sword. Liam, also trembling, croaked the name out. 'William. William Jack Turner. Son of Elizabeth Turner.'

Will, his brown eyes wide with shock, dropped his sword and staggered backwards. 'Who the hell are you?' he demanded.

**A/N: Just to make this clear... this story is set after Pirates on Stranger Tides **_**which **_**I just saw. That means you'll see Angelica coming up probably(: **


	3. JACK SPARROW

**A/N: Chapter 3**

**JACK SPARROW**

Liam didn't reply. 'Exactly who I said I was,' he said, glancing at Calder who gave him a sympathetic sigh. Will ran his fingers through his hair, kicking the wall. 'Well if you're not going to tell me how this happened, can you at least tell me who _you_ are?' He turned to Calder. Calder shifted uncomfortably and swallowed. Will groaned. 'At least tell me who your parents are! If they're pirates, I should know them.'

'I don't know my father,' Calder said quietly.

'Your mother?' Will asked.

'Angelica.'

Will blinked. 'Angelica as in _Blackbeard's _daughter?' His eyes were wide and almost afraid. Calder nodded. 'I haven't seen her since I was three. Since then, I've lived with Liam.'

He looked away, trying to hide the look of longing on his face. Liam sighed.

'Sir!' a voice yelled. 'Ship ahoy!'

Will rubbed his eyes. 'Which ship?' he asked heavily.

'The Black Pearl,' the voice replied. Liam sat up straight. 'Jack,' he breathed, scrambling to his feet and pushing Will out of the way as he ran onto deck.

'Hey, you!' the man with the whip shouted on. 'You're not going anywhere...'

'Get the hell out of my way!' Liam snapped, running to the edge of the ship. '_Jack_!' he almost screamed at the top of his voice. 'Jack! It's me!'

A figure on the Black Pearl turned from the wheel of the ship and yelled an order...the Black Pearl then turned and sailed towards the Dutchman. Moments later, the two ships were side by side. Jack Sparrow grinned. 'Liam, may I ask what you're doing aboard the Dutchman?'

'Things happened,' Liam explained. 'What are _you _doing here? I thought all of you guys were at Shipwreck Cove.'

'Barbossa wasn't there when we all woke up a couple of days ago,' Jack said, swinging over to the Dutchman. 'I fled Shipwreck Cove.'

'Fled?' Liam echoed. 'Why did you flee?'

'Angelica showed up,' Jack muttered, more to himself than Liam.

'_What_?' Liam yelped. 'Angelica? Blackbeard's daughter?'

Jack raised his eyebrows. 'Yes. How do you know her?'

'She's Calder's mother!' Liam hissed. Jack went a deadly pale. 'She wasn't lying...' he whispered. 'Oh god.'

Liam raised his eyebrows. 'Jack, you look like you've just been hit by a cannon ball.'

Jack staggered backwards. 'Where is Calder?' he demanded. Liam pointed to the cabin where Will and Calder were pulling themselves out of the trapdoor. Jack took one glance at Calder and shut his eyes. Will smirked. 'Ullo there, Jack,' he said, grinning. 'Good to see you again.'

Jack couldn't help a smile. 'Nice to see you again too, whelp,' he replied.

Calder hurried over to Liam. 'I heard you yell my mother's name,' he said. 'What happened?'

Liam scanned Jack's face and then suddenly gasped. 'Oh...' he whispered. Jack's face was pleading and Liam gulped. 'Nothing, Cal,' he said quickly. 'Nothing at all.'

**A/N: Well—Angelica wasn't here in this chapter, just mentioned. R&R! **


	4. THE GOVERNESS

**A/N**: Just rewatched OST and decided I **had **to continue this(:

**THE GOVERNESS**

Will pulled Jack aside. 'Look,' he said. 'No matter how much I _want _to go to Shipwreck Cove, to take Liam there, see Elizabeth...? I can't. I have to get to World's End by sunset every night and Shipwreck Cove is more than a day's journey away. I need you to take them there.'

Jack shook his head firmly. 'Nah uh. Not a chance. Not with that boy, Calder with us.'

Will stared, bewildered. 'You sailed with Calder for nearly a year, you supposedly had no problems then. What's changed?'

'He. Is. My. Son,' Jack said. 'That's what's changed.'

Will's jaw was open, his brown eyes wide and then...he grinned. 'Oh Jack. What've you got yourself into this time? But unless _you _want to be the one to face Elizabeth and Angelica saying their sons are in World's End with the captain of the Flying Dutchman all because _you _refused to take them to Shipwreck Cove, then go ahead. Feel the wrath of the mothers.'

Jack's face was blank and then he groaned. 'I'm not telling them. So you're the one they have to be angry with, got it?'

'Sure,' Will said cooperatively, folding his arms with an amused smirk on his face. Suddenly, a loud splash was heard and several yells following.

'Liam!' Calder cried, running to the railing. Liam bobbed up from under the water. 'There's a ship coming!' he gasped, his breathing ragged. 'The current! It's moving me away!'

Will made a move to jump in but Bootstrap grabbed his shoulder. 'You cannot leave the ship. Not until your ten years are up!'

'Jack,' Will begged. 'He's my son. He's your _godson. _Please!'

'Wait...' Calder said, pointing. 'Look! Look, it's a mermaid!'

Jack pushed the boy out of the way, looking down to the sea. A familiar dark haired face was pulling Liam back towards the Dutchman. Jack's jaw dropped. 'Syrena...' he breathed.

'Throw down a line,' Syrena said. Her voice sounded like chimes, echoing through the wind. 'Hurry, he is cold and was already weak.'

Jack threw down a rope, waiting till Liam was holding on tightly and then pulling him up. Liam fell onto deck, coughing and spluttering. Will knelt down, wrapping an old rag around his son. Jack lifted his hat to Syrena. 'Thank you.'

Just before she left, Jack called out 'Where is Phillip?' His curiosity had got the better of him.

Syrena smiled again. 'With me,' she said softly, diving back into the water and disappearing.

'Ship ahoy!' Bootstrap shouted from the wheel. 'Cap'n Sparrow. You recognise it?'

Jack squinted through his telescope and his face went pale. 'Aye,' he muttered. 'It's the Governess. A ship I have every reason to run from.'

'The Governess?' Calder exclaimed. 'That's mum's ship!' He started waving frantically but Jack grabbed him, pushing him away again. 'Do purposely bring Angelica on us.'

'Why?' Calder asked curiously. Jack grimaced. 'She hates me.'

'Not anymore Jack,' a soft, Spanish accented voice said and Jack reluctantly turned around to face his one true love, Angelica Teach.

'Mum!' Calder cried joyfully. Angelica smiled. 'You've been doing well, Calder,' she noted. Calder shrugged. 'We just escaped Singapore. The Lords got it too.'

Angelica's face turned grim. 'Jack. Any sign of Barbossa?'

'None whatsoever,' Jack stated. 'I'll just be off.'

'Oh no you won't,' Will said, grabbing Jack's collar. 'You're taking them to Shipwreck Cove. Remember?'

'You are?' Liam said, frowning. Angelica smirked. 'Yes. He is.' She said something to her first mate in Spanish and then turned back to the Dutchman. 'He's taking you and I'm coming.'


	5. EXPECTATIONS

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in ages...writer's block. But, here's another chapter for you! Enjoy and you know what to do, read and review!

**EXPECTATIONS**

Grumbling and swearing under his breath, Jack reluctantly allowed Angelica onto his ship before storming to his cabin and slamming the door shut. Liam chuckled to himself. 'He's probably gone to drown his sorrows in rum. Raise anchor! All hands on deck, prepare to set sail to Shipwreck Cove!'

The decks immediately became busy with action and Will blinked twice. Liam had such authority in his voice...it was hard to believe that he was only a seven or eight year old boy. Liam noticed his father staring at him and felt his stomach wrench. This was most likely going to be the last time he saw Will until the ten years were up...maybe even longer. Shaking his head and getting back to work, Liam set about to charting the course to Shipwreck Cove. He was a map maker, therefore also knew all the routes and the seas, making it easy to sail a ship.

'William Jack Turner,' an accented voice said softly and Liam nearly jumped a foot in the air, whirling round to face the person who had spoken. As soon as he saw who it was, his heart stopped in fear. He'd seen pictures...been told stories...dreamt and thought about many people and this witch was certainly one of them.

'Tia Dalma?' he breathed.

'And Calypso herself,' Tia said with a smile. 'I am here to speak to your father.'

'Calypso!' Will shouted from the Dutchman. Tia disappeared from Liam's sight and then reappeared beside Will. Though Liam could not hear what they were saying, he made an attempt to lipread and managed to pick out few words like 'stay' and 'ten years' and 'war'. Finally, Will, beaming, nodded and shook the witch's hand. She left as almost quickly as she had come.

'What's going on?' Calder asked, nodding towards Will. Liam shrugged. 'Beats me. But I think it's something about the war and Dad's service.'

'It is,' Will said, approaching them. 'The war is a different set of circumstances. My service has been cut short because of the war the lords sprung upon us. Both Calypso and Tia Dalma have always fought for the pirates and I am a pirate who is worthy in a fight. As long as I serve one more year as captain of the Dutchman _after _the war ends, for the duration of the war, I am no longer bound to the Dutchman.'

Liam's face lit up. 'So you can come with us to Shipwreck Cove?' he said excitedly. Will nodded, grinning. 'Indeed I can.'

Liam punched the air with his fist. 'Well...seeing as Jack's sulking and I'm only seven...I think it's only right that _you _captain the ship for the moment.'

Will raised his eyebrows. 'I don't know, I think you were doing a pretty good job if you ask me.'

Liam shrugged modestly. 'Mum taught me.'

By this time, Calder had left to reacquaint himself with his mother. Will turned the wheel slightly to the left to avoid hitting the Dutchman. 'Father!' he called. 'I'll see you at Shipwreck Cove!'

Bootstrap nodded. Liam frowned. 'Is Shipwreck Cove far from the horizon?'

'No, not at all,' Will said. 'That's why I'll meet the crew there.' He hesitated. 'How _is _Elizabeth?'

Liam smiled slightly. 'If you call putting nine idiotic captains in line and gearing them to fight as good, yeah, she's fine.' His smile faded a bit. 'She misses you like hell, I know it. I couldn't really missed you because I didn't _know _you.'

'Understandable,' Will noted. Liam sighed and then grinned. 'She'll be over the moon, the stars and out of the galaxy when you turn up with us at Shipwreck Cove.'

A twinkle flashed in Will's eyes. 'Well, then. You'd better sail faster than that!'


	6. SHIPWRECK COVE

**A/N: Heyy! Sorry for not updating, bit of a block! Finally you get a Will Elizabeth reunion with more fluff to come(: **

**SHIPWRECK COVE**

Liam was asleep when the pulled into Shipwreck Cove. Will shook him awake, murmuring in his ear 'We're there.'

'I'm too tired...wake me up after your sloppy reunion with Mum,' Liam grumbled sleepily, rolling on his side and pulling the blanket up over his head. Will grinned, ruffling Liam's hair and ducking back out of the cabin. 'Jack! You ready?'

'Eh?' Jack mumbled in a drunken haze. Will rolled his eyes. 'Angelica, can I have a bucket?'

Willingly, Angelica passed Will the bucket by the stairs and Will emptied it over Jack's head. Jack's bottle of rum dropped, smashing. 'Will!' he spluttered, coughing in protest. 'Why?'

'I'm not dragging you to Shipwreck Cove while you're drunk,' Will said straightly. 'Coming?'

'Yeah, yeah, give me a sec,' Jack growled, sounding as lazy and asleep as Liam. Angelica tipped her head to one side. 'Will, you know that he's going to collapse onto his bunk and by the time you get to him, he'll be fast asleep...you do know that, right?'

Will chuckled. 'Of course I do. I was just getting him out of the sight of the Brethren Court. Are you staying on the ship or coming ashore?'

'Coming ashore,' Angelica said, her face turning harsh. 'I want to have a small word with Barbossa...if he's returned.'

The two pirates ignored the possibility of using the longboats and jumped the length from the ship to the land.

Mistress Ching was the one by the port at the time and her eyes widened as she saw Will. 'I...I thought you...ten years...Dutchman...'

'Yes, yes, I know,' Will said with a smile. 'Circumstances have been altered. Where is Elizabeth?'

'I heard my name,' a voice said. 'Is it Jack?'

'Uh...no...' Mistress Ching said slowly. Elizabeth appeared from around the corner and stopped in her tracks. 'Will?' she croaked. 'How...?'

'Long story,' Will said, grinning at her astonishment. Before he could say another word, Elizabeth had thrown her arms around his neck, kissing him.

'Oh boy,' Mistress Ching muttered. Angelica smiled, leaning against the wall.

'Oh _please_, that's just gross!' a voice cried in protest. 'I mean, I'm happy you're here and together, etcetera, etcetera but please, you're old. You're not _allowed _to have a long kissing session in front of your own kid.'

'_Liam_!' Elizabeth gasped.

'Hey, I'm immortal, remember?' Will reminded, giving Elizabeth another quick kiss.

'_Dad_!' Liam wailed, covering his eyes. Elizabeth laughed as Liam flew into her arms. 'What happened in Tortuga?'

'Bloody Governor and his new army,' Liam said with a scowl. 'Invaded. Luckily Patrick and his friends helped Cal and I out. Singapore, same situation but Kuan got us out. We ended up sneaking aboard the Dutchman and running into some old friends.'

Elizabeth squeezed Liam tightly. 'I've been so worried ever since I heard Tortuga was attacked!'

'You know Jack's got a kid?' Liam said with a grin. Elizabeth choked on her own breath and dropped Liam with a gasp. '_What_? William Jack Turner, you'd better not be spreading untrue rumours!'

'I'm not, swear,' Liam said with a smirk. 'It's Calder. Calder is Jack's son and Cal doesn't even know it.'

Elizabeth closed her eyes and held up her hands. 'One thing at a time, shall we? Now, let's go inside and you can explain everything!'

**A/N: You know what to do, read and review *** :)**


	7. THE PIRATE CODEX

**A/N: New chapter with a lot fo Liam's wit :D enjoy! **

**THE PIRATE CODEX**

Elizabeth had never been happier in her life. Not even on that small, few moments of her being married before everything had come crashing down around her. For once...everything just seemed a small bit brighter. She had summoned a meeting of the Brethren Court to announce Will's part in the whole war and also what information Liam and Calder could bring from the attacks on Tortuga and Singapore. However—Elizabeth was itching to talk to Jack. Liam had quietly explained what he'd found out and what Jack had told Will about Calder and Angelica. Elizabeth mentally did the math. Yes...it all fit. So Jack was father? That was bound to produce some interesting results.

'Captains!' Elizabeth bellowed. 'Will you please _shut it_?'

Jack grinned momentarily and then returned to his bored trance.

Elizabeth glared at him and returned her attention to the court. 'As you all know, we now have more allies on our side but it's going to take a lot more than that if we're going to win this war! Long-John Walker is a pirate and has access to all our rendezvous and hiding spots. He has all the maps of the seven seas and knows his way to Shipwreck Cove which so far, is the only pirate port remaining. So...suggestions on what we do?'

'Flee,' Angelica muttered.

'Surrender,' Jack grumbled.

'Fight!' Liam said indignantly, aghast at the captains' reactions. 'Honestly! When have pirates ever surrendered to a fight?'

'When the cause is lost!' Mistress Ching barked.

'No cause is lost if there is one fool left to fight for it!' Liam shouted back. 'And if it comes to it, I will be that one fool because it's not _worth _losing everything that pirates have gained over the years over one, bloody war!'

'Yup, he's definitely your son,' Jack said, taking a swig of rum. Liam, exasperated, grabbed Elizabeth's pistol from the table and shot it at the bottle. It smashed into millions of pieces, the rum spilling everywhere while Jack jumped about a foot in the air.

Will smothered a laugh.

'Look...I've spent a lot of time on ships with a lot of time to kill in which I memorised the pirate codex.'

'You _what_?' Jack spluttered. Liam rolled his eyes. 'Yes, yes, astounding, an eight year old boy memorised the codex, now _look. _No matter how much Long-John is working for the Lords...he's still a pirate and has to follow the codex. There's no law against him teaming up with them but there is one law that could hold our favor. We've always been in the seas so that is our strength. According to the codex, if we challenge somebody else to a fight, we choose its location, therefore we can use our advantage and challenge them to a battle in the seas. To insure nobody gets hurt, just ask Calypso to create a new sea in between to already existing oceans or something. The codex, if any of you slobbering drunkards bothered to read, is full of so many things that could help us win this war!'

'The brat's right,' a coarse voice said and Captain Teague appeared.

'Brat...?' Liam began in protest but Elizabeth clapped a hand over his mouth.

'I suggest you listen to him,' Captain Teague said. 'He's quite the strategist.'

Liam grinned. 'Thank you, sir. So uh...are you going to get the codex out or not?'

**A/N: You know what to do, read and review!**


	8. JACK'S EXPLANATION

**A/N: Those of you who have watched Stranger's Tides will understand this chapter a WHOLE lot more :D those who haven't: watch it anyway, it's got Jack in it, hasn't it?**

**JACK'S EXPLANATION**

Elizabeth had left Liam in charge of sorting the Captains into groups to work on different advantages to do with the codex. As she left to get some fresh air, Captain Teague pulled her aside, nodding towards Liam. 'Quite the boy, you've got there,' he said with a smile. Elizabeth couldn't wipe the proud beam off her face. 'Yes...I guess all that happened while he was in Tortuga and Singapore just added to his knowledge and resourcefulness.'

'What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger,' Captain Teague quoted. 'But ma'am, if I may say so myself...if Long-John Walker finds out about Liam and his knowledge, God knows what the bastard will do to silence the boy. I recommend he is protected. As for what he knows...he never knew it. I'll take responsibility for all the knowledge being handed out to the Brethren so if Long-John comes after anyone, it'll be me.'

'Captain, I really couldn't ask that of you...' Elizabeth attempted to protest but Captain Teague shook his head firmly. 'Elizabeth,' he said gently. 'I've lived enough years in this life to be able to outwit a power hungry traitor. And if I do die, I will die on the right side.'

He flashed her a smile that reminded Elizabeth of Jack, before abruptly disappearing like he tended to do.

'What did he say this time?' Jack demanded and instant later, appearing beside Elizabeth as she continued out of the court-room.

'Nothing bad, Jack,' Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes. 'Just some things about protecting Liam. Meanwhile...what's all this about you being Calder's father?'

Jack groaned and kicked his own foot angrily. 'It happened before the war started. About six months before Liam was born. Three months after Will had left and after I left you in Port Royal to find the Fountain of Youth. Someone turned out to be impersonating me and hiring crew members under my name. I tracked 'em down, confronted them...turned out to be Angelica. We'd had a...' He hesitated. '...fling quite a few years back. She told me she'd found out she was Blackbeard's daughter...'

Elizabeth blinked in shock.

'...and kidnapped me, making me work on the ship. Turned out Blackbeard was hunting Barbossa as some witch had made some prediction that Blackbeard would be killed by a one legged man. I had recently found out that Barbossa was now working for the king and Blackbeard had robbed him of one of his legs. One legged man...wants revenge on Blackbeard, it all fit. Then, I managed to make my way to the Fountain of Youth with quite a few difficulties and Angelica and I becoming...' He swallowed. '..._closer_. When I finally made it there, Barbossa killed Blackbeard while the Spanish tried to destroy the Fountain of Youth and Angelica begged me to save her father but I tricked them both and saved her instead and she got furious with me so I tied her up and marooned her on that island that you and I were marooned on the first year we met. Just before I went, she started her pleading and groveling and begging for me to let her come with me. I ignored her, naturally but then she just yelled out that she was pregnant with my kid. I thought she was lying, of course and left her, screaming at me in Spanish. Now a few days back, we ran into Cal and Liam and I discovered Calder was Angelica's son and figured that she wasn't lying. Happy? Good story, top show, I'm just going to go...'

He made a move to sprint away somewhere else but Elizabeth grabbed him by the collar. 'I've got a order for you, as _king_,' she said with a smirk. 'Before we leave to fight this war, you make amends with Angelica.'

'She said she'd already forgiven me!' Jack wailed.

Elizabeth chuckled. 'Have you talked to her about it?'

'No.'

'My point exactly.'

**A/N: You know what to do, read and review! **


	9. DISCUSSIONS

**A/N: **Sorry for the lack of updates: Been so BUSY, I've had a performing arts festival. Enjoy this chapter though!

**...**

**DISCUSSIONS**

When Elizabeth finally managed to slip away from pirates who were requesting a word with her, the one person she was looking for was nowhere in sight. 'Will,' she said impatiently. 'Where are you?'

'Behind you.'

Elizabeth jumped and whirled around, her hand reaching for her sword. When she saw Will standing there, grinning, she rolled her eyes. 'Do you _want _to get yourself killed?' she demanded lightly.

Will chuckled. 'I think I can probably survive a fight with you,' he said, his eyes twinkling. Elizabeth raised one eyebrow. 'Oh? And how exactly do you plan to do that? You taught me everything you know.'

'Yes,' Will said slowly, taking a step towards Elizabeth, 'but let's just say I know your one weakness.'

His breath smelled of salt water and his eyes were the same warm, chocolate brown that Elizabeth could remember. He was right. He _definitely _knew her one weakness.

To keep _some _dignity, Elizabeth stepped backwards. 'Alright. I suppose you could win a fight with me if you used some cheating pirate trick.'

'And don't you just know it,' Will said, triumphant at his success. He walked up to Elizabeth, standing beside her at the railing of the balcony. 'I've never been here before,' he commented. Elizabeth rounded on him. 'Really? What about that time when we fought the Lords?'

Will shook his head. 'I was with Beckett. Remember?'

Elizabeth strained her memory of her times in Shipwreck Cove, only to realise that the first time she'd ever been here, Will hadn't been with her. There was a small silence between them. That year had been one that wasn't exactly full of good memories. The long months without talking...the attempts to leave and save the other even though they weren't actually together anymore...

'Stop thinking about it,' Will said softly. 'At least you've got me here for a few months. Maybe a year.'

'Then what?' Elizabeth asked. 'Do you get to stay or what?'

Will shook his head. 'No. I have to return to service for another couple of years. To make up for the time I missed out.'

Elizabeth didn't reply, returning her gaze to the port. 'What do you think of Liam?'

This got Will chuckling. 'You know, I nearly fainted the first time I met him. When he told me his name, I thought he was here as a cruel joke from some enemy I'd once had.'

Elizabeth laughed, entwining her fingers in his. 'What was it like on the Dutchman?' she asked after a moment's pause.

Will sighed. 'It was...ghostly. Feeble explanation, I know. It felt, somehow, as though Davy Jones was still there. He turned up a few weeks after I was sentenced, you know. I had to escort him to World's End. Surprisingly, he gave me some pretty good advice. What's it been like here?'

'Rowdy,' Elizabeth said promptly. 'You can imagine how the Brethren are. They do nothing but quarrel. Barbossa disappeared so now we're one captain down. We've got a few more, like Angelica took over her father's ship from Barbossa. It's the Queen Anne's Revenge.'

'What, Blackbeard's ship?' Will gasped in astonishment. Elizabeth nodded. 'It _was _Blackbeard's ship. Barbossa killed him.'

'See what I miss out on while I'm in the land of the dead?' Will muttered grudgingly. Elizabeth grinned the same, familiar grin that Will hadn't seen since before the voyage with the Kraken. Smiling, he bent down and kissed her.

**A/N: You know what to do, read and review! **


	10. UNEASE

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! They motivate me more than anything :) Now this story focuses on Liam and as someone asked, has a bit more description (well...I hope!) Also introduces an OLD character who will end up helping the pirates quite a bit... enjoy!

**...**

**UNEASE**

Liam lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling of his room in Shipwreck Cove. It was up the top of the tower...a small, closet like room that was big enough to fit two piles of straw, covered with a sheet and a blanket each with a large, metal trunk separating the two 'beds'. A small ray of sunlight peered through the window...a rare sight in Shipwreck Cove but a welcomed one nonetheless. Strangely, for the first time in nearly a month, Liam's thoughts drifted to Kuan and the fate he might have encountered by helping Liam and Calder out of Singapore. Dread filled the pit of Liam's stomach. Kuan wasn't much older than himself. The thought that he had been executed...? Liam shuddered, sitting up straight and running his fingers through his soft, brown hair. His brow was prickled with beads of sweat. The thought of someone dead as a measure of his own safety made Liam squirm. Though he had been born and bred as a pirate, the whole concept of death was still quite far fetched. No matter how intelligent he was...Liam was still only eight.

'Hey Liam,' Calder said, swinging the door open. Liam blinked. 'Sheesh, look at you!'

Calder had changed out of his rags into clothes that looked extremely new. There weren't new of course...in fact, to any child in Port Royal, they were clothes to be worn by servants but to Liam, who hadn't seen anything but the clothes he was wearing for weeks now, they looked like something you'd receive as a birthday present. 'Where did you get those?'

'Mum,' Calder said promptly. 'She took one look at the clothes I was wearing and said that I had no right to be walking around a pirates' kingdom in rags like that. She managed to pull a few strings and here I am.'

'Dressed like a prince,' Liam grinned. Calder folded his arms. 'I should be the one saying that to you. After all. You _are _the prince of pirates.'

Liam raised one eyebrow. 'Huh. I guess you're right. Hey, Cal! Check this. If my mother is the Pirate King...does that make my father _queen_?'

The two boys eyed each other for a moment before bursting into peals of laughter. The door creaked open further and Jack looked inside. 'Oh. So this _isn't _Angelica's room, I take it.'

'No,' Calder said, wiping tears from his eyes. 'Why?'

'No reason,' Jack mumbled, his words slightly incoherent with an undertone of drunkenness to them. 'We need to discuss things.'

Calder and Liam watched as Jack stumbled away and Calder chuckled as soon as he was out of earshot. 'That old drunkard's going to have to learn to sober up if he's going to talk to Mum, otherwise she'll drive a sword through his stomach.'

'Somehow, I doubt that,' Liam muttered to himself, an uneasy feeling returning in his stomach for a different reason this time. So. Calder still didn't know about his father. Well, Liam had firmly made up his mind not to make himself the scapegoat and had put it clear to both Angelica and Jack earlier that he would not be the one to confess all.

'By the way,' Calder said, flopping himself down on his makeshift bed. 'Your parents are getting all lovey dovey outside. Avoid the third floor balcony if you ask me.'

'Thanks,' Liam said, wrinkling his nose and scrambling to his feet. He shut the door behind him as he headed back down towards the ground floor of the tower. Inside, he wasn't to repulsed by the fact his parents were together. They hadn't seen each other in eight years. What else was going to happen? Liam passed many captains he had read about and slowly, on his way back towards the port, he started to feel ex_tremely _intimidated.

'Ah...Liam Turner. Long time no see.'

Liam's insides went cold. That voice. The smooth, velvety, accented voice that Liam had found haunting his nightmares. The person that he and Calder had been forced to flee from, after stealing from the woman's home. Liam fearfully turned to face one of the only people in the world he was afraid of. None other than Tia Dalma.

**A/N: You know what to do, read and review !**


	11. THE AGREEMENT OF BLOOD SEAS

**THE AGREEMENT OF BLOOD SEAS**

Liam's scream caught in his throat and he staggered backwards, trying to run. His knees went weak and he swallowed, awaiting the punishment he was expecting.

'Ah, Tia,' Jack said with a grin. 'You got here. Now...we need your help.'

'_You _brought her here?' Liam cried, hysteria edging into his voice. 'She'll _kill _me!'

'Do I dare ask why?' Jack said with a grin. Liam shook his head firmly. 'I...I'm so sorry, Miss. We didn't mean to steal that bottle but Calder said it was something he needed! Every time I ask him, he won't tell me so if you want it back I suggest you ask him.'

'It wasn't important, calm down,' Tia said with a chuckle. Liam's jaw dropped in astonishment. 'Eh?'

'I was there on the ship only a week ago, Master Turner,' Tia reminded. Liam shook his head, his breathing ragged. 'No! Calypso was on the ship a week ago! She was using your body...'

'And how do you know that for sure?' Tia demanded lightly. Liam opened his mouth to answer but no words came. 'Oh.'

'Tia,' Elizabeth said, hurrying past Liam. 'I trust that Jack has informed you of why we need your services. Or Calypso's, rather.'

'Aye,' Tia responded. 'You need a new sea where to have your battle so that no innocent blood is spilled. As you know, both my forms have been on the side of you pirates so we will readily help you. Blood...perhaps not innocent...but blood nonetheless is going to be spilled. The new sea will be called Blood Sea. Do you understand?'

Everyone nodded. Tia narrowed her eyes. 'It will be between the Caribbean Sea and the Atlantic Ocean. When shall the fight take place? I will send message to the Lords.'

Jack glanced at Elizabeth who met Will's eye. Each face was wary. None wanted to risk the casualties that could occur during the fight but they had no choice. Elizabeth swallowed. 'The next full moon,' she said firmly. Tia nodded and then, in a blink of an eye, disappeared.

There was a small silence among the few in the room.

'Liam,' Elizabeth said finally. 'Go to the meeting room. Captain Teague should be there. Ask him for some new clothes and then go up to bed. We will be having a meeting in an hour.'

Liam nodded and hurried off. The tone of his mother's voice indicated that the topic was not up for discussion.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth glanced at Jack. 'The full moon is in a few days,' she said. 'If there was ever a time to talk to Angelica, now would be that time.'

Jack grimaced, and then nodded, leaving Will and Elizabeth alone. Will saw Elizabeth's tired face and put his arm around her. 'Another battle,' he said softly.

'We've had enough,' Elizabeth said, almost complaining.

'I know,' Will agreed. 'But this one means more. Winning or losing this battle could cost us the seas.'

Elizabeth sighed, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. 'I wish we didn't have to fight.'

'You're not the only one.'

The two strolled back outside to be welcomed by a rush of cool, night air. Elizabeth tried to savor the moment with Will. She'd thought it before but this time...it wasn't losing Will that terrified her. Now, Will was immortal. He would be fine during battle. This time, death scared her. Because now, she really could die. She was the pirate King, she had to lead the battle. In this fight, it was the fact that Will could lose her that was haunting.


	12. THE CAPTAIN OF THE DUTCHMAN

**A/N: I am INCREDIBLY sorry that I haven't updated lately. I have had a severe case of writer's friggin block. Anyway, I hope these chapters make up for it and do justice. The big battle is coming up. :D **

**CAPTAIN OF THE DUTCHMAN**

The few days before the full moon passed far too quickly for anyone's liking. By the day of the battle, everyone woke early and by five a.m, Shipwreck Cove was bustling with preparation for the battle. Will sat on the roof of the tower, gazing out at the port where ships were being loaded and cannons being loaded. He didn't want to fight. He hated thinking of it but now that Elizabeth was king, she had to lead the battle. If she died...God forbid...Liam needed someone. Will refused to let Liam become an orphan just because his parents had been killed in battle. Will wasn't sure about the logistics of his immortality and didn't want to risk it either.

'You know,' a voice said. 'You don't have to fight.'

Will glanced behind him to see Tia Dalma sitting there. She smiled. 'If you want to avoid the fight, you can,' she said. 'Twas on this day eight years ago that you become the captain of the Dutchman. At the moment, you are still the captain and are still immortal. If you make today's sunset, you will remain the captain and you needn't fight or die. You will continue to fulfill your duty to the dead souls.'

Will swallowed. 'What about Long-John? And Lord Martin? Won't they hunt me?'

'They cannot tamper with a curse that is out of their control,' Tia explained. 'But it is your decision.' And with that, she disappeared.

Will scowled. She hated her disappearing acts.

'Will?' a soft voice asked and the next visitor Will received was Elizabeth, climbing out the window and onto the roof. The two sat in silence, watching as the sun rose.

'I don't want to die,' Elizabeth said finally. She'd been dodging it and trying to find other ways to say it but there. She'd admitted it. The truth. She didn't want to die.

'I know,' Will said, reaching out and taking her hand. 'I didn't want to either.'

'But you did,' Elizabeth cried, turning to him. Will was startled to see tears shining in her hazel eyes.

'You did die!' she whispered. 'And I almost lost you.'

Will sighed, bringing a gentle hand up to her face. 'And you won't lose me again, I promise.'

'It's not _me _losing _you _that I'm worried about.'

Will caught his breath in throat. 'Y...you think you're going to die?' Of course _he'd _been thinking it but that she had too? That it was an actual possibility? No! It couldn't be!

Tears trickled down Elizabeth's cheeks. 'I'm the king, Will. I have to lead this battle, I made the decision to fight. If I have to die for the Court, then I will.'

Before Will could say another word, Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him before jumping back through the window, leaving Will dumbstruck. If his heart was still there, it would be pounding in his chest.

Early evening, Will looked over at the Black Pearl and the Dutchman, side by side, ready for battle. The Dutchman was ready to sail for sunset if need be. Will had been on the roof all day. Many had come to speak to him but only one thing had been logged in his mind. His decision between the Pearl and the Dutchman. Which one to sail on tonight? He saw the spot by the staircase on the Dutchman. The very spot where Jones had driven a sword through his heart. The spot where Will had stabbed the heart, dooming himself to a fate worse than death. The spot where Elizabeth had been screaming and where Jack had pulled her away, leaving Bootstrap to carve out his own son's heart in order to keep the tradition going. Will then glanced over at the Pearl. By the mast, he saw the spot where he'd asked Elizabeth through the pour of the rain to marry him. The spot where Barbossa had announced them husband and wife and where even amongst the dirty, death ridden battle, Will had pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her as if he'd never do so again. Now, however, up on the roof, Will jumped down to the balcony. He knew exactly which ship he would sail tonight.

**A/N: It could go either way... hm... anyway! JUST LETTING YOU KNOW: I was planning on making this a trilogy but I'll just keep it with one story, ya know? So you know what to do: read and review!**


	13. ORDERS

**A/N: I am incredibly, incredibly sorry for the lack of updates! I've been busy with exams coming up and am, well, freaking out(: However, two chapters straight are on the way and hopefully, this will be my distraction from exams... so here you go!**

**ORDERS**

Slipping her sword into her belt and her pistol into its holster, Elizabeth glanced around her. Chaos had erupted at Shipwreck Cove, everyone gearing themselves for battle. Tying her long, honey golden hair back with a ribbon, Elizabeth searched her surroundings for Liam. She had to talk to him before they left to fight but he was nowhere to be seen.

'Hey,' Will said, grabbing her arm just as she was about to hurry off. 'I'm fighting on the Pearl.'

Elizabeth opened her mouth to comment and then shut it. She nodded. 'Good,' she said, kissing him. 'Go tell Jack, quickly.'

Will disappeared into the swarm of pirates.

'You highness!' Mistress Cheng called. 'The Lords are approaching Blood Sea!'

Elizabeth's heart dropped into her stomach. She'd never been this afraid in her life.

'We'll be fine,' Jack said, appearing out of nowhere. 'And this is me saying that.'

Elizabeth swallowed and hurried towards the docks. She saw Will haul himself up onto the _Black Pearl_, following Gibbs and Ragetti. Elizabeth took one more scan of Shipwreck Cove for Liam but he was nowhere. She sighed. Hopefully, Liam was upstairs and barricaded up in a room.

'Elizabeth,' Will called from the ship. 'Come on. We won't reach Blood Seas in time unless every ship leaves now.'

Elizabeth grabbed a dry rope in one hand and jumped onto the Pearl. Will helped her up and their eyes met briefly. Elizabeth could see nothing but pure fear in his brown orbs.

'What are the orders, your highness?' Gibbs asked from the stairway. Elizabeth gulped down her fear and anxiety and squeezed Will's shaking hand. She looked straight towards the direction of Blood Seas and said 'Full speed ahead.'

Nearly an hour later, the moon shone high in the sky as Blood Seas, and the Lords' armada came into view. Elizabeth clutched the hilt of the sword, nodding at Will and Jack.

'Full speed ahead!' Will shouted. 'Attack!'

Elizabeth saw Long-John at the wheel of the _Unicorn _who also roared 'Attack!'

Elizabeth exhaled and then ran into the heart of the battle.

'Load the cannons!' Will roared over the screams and shouts. 'Hold it...' For three moments he waited... 'and FIRE!'

The boom of the cannons echoed through the _Black Pearl _and Will found himself pushed at the mast and he quickly regained his balance. 'Reload! Fire!' he shouted. Gibbs obeyed and a cannon blasted towards the _Unicorn. _Suddenly, a large slash ripped Will's shirt and he felt pain spread through his chest. He gave a hollow gasp and quickly pierced his attacker in the stomach. He'd forgotten what pain actually felt like. He jumped into the hold and looked down at his chest. Blood was tricking down his skin, a large swipe across his ribs. Will furrowed his eyebrows. How was this even possible? He wasn't supposed to feel pain...he wasn't supposed to get injured. He pulled himself back on deck, dodging a swipe at his head and kicked a soldier in the shins, looking over at the Dutchman. His father was making the orders. Suddenly, Will realised. He'd been giving orders on the Pearl instead...he'd left the Dutchman. He was no longer the captain. He was no longer immortal.

And with that, Will entered the battle, now fearing for his life.

**A/N: You know what to do, read and review!**


	14. GOING DOWNHILL

**A/N: Aaaand here's another chapter! A very shocking one too!**

**GOING DOWNHILL**

Elizabeth couldn't feel her right arm. Her ankle was throbbing and she could feel the blood trickling down her cheek. She was being weakened...she didn't know how much more she could take. It had been hours since the battle started and slowly, the moon had drifted higher and higher into the sky. Elizabeth realised that they could expect the battle to go on long after the sun had risen. She saw Jack fighting, who suddenly yelled 'Elizabeth, look out!' Elizabeth whirled round, raising her sword. A bullet ricocheted off the blade, snapping it. Elizabeth gasp of fear got caught in her throat and she quickly picked up an abandoned sword and threw it into her attacker's chest. He fell to the ground, choking for air.

'Are you okay?' Jack asked, grabbing her good arm. Elizabeth nodded, gazing down at the sword. Her eyes widened in horror. It was Liam's! He never went anywhere without it. It was his prized possession now, Will had made it in the month leaded up to this very battle. Liam was here. Liam was here, in the battle...without protection. He was unarmed...he was in danger...for all Elizabeth knew...he could be...

She closed her eyes, unable to even allow the thought to cross her mind.

'He'll be fine,' Jack said, seeing the sword.

'Elizabeth!' Will shouted, swinging onto the deck from the quarterdeck. 'I'm no longer captain of the Dutchman! I can be killed, see!' He pulled away his shirt to reveal the ugly scar on his skin. Elizabeth wanted to sit down and bawl like toddler. Everything was falling apart.

'What's wrong?' Will asked. His eyes went dark when he saw the sword. 'T...that's Liam's. Please...Elizabeth, _please _tell me he's not on this ship!' He saw her hang her head.

'Cap'n, they're boarding our other vessels!' Pintel said in panted breaths, running up to Jack.

'I need to find Liam!' Elizabeth announced. She was about to rush off when Will grabbed her. 'No!' he said, sweat and blood on his brow. 'You need to lead this battle! I'll find him!'

'Jack!' a voice screamed and Jack looked up to see Angelica by the mast, fighting off a soldier. 'Where's Calder? I saw he and Liam on the Dutchman nearly an hour ago!'

'Calder's here too?' Elizabeth said hoarsely. 'No...!'

'I have to find them,' Jack said, kicking the deck angrily.

'I'm coming,' said Will instantly. 'These are our sons.'

'They're our sons too!' argued Elizabeth, gesturing to Angelica, fire blazing in her eyes. 'I care about Liam too! I'm the one who had to send him away when he was five! I'm the one who was there in the beginning of his life, not _you_, Will! You were out in the bloody underworld!'

'I was in the bloody underworld thanks to him!' Will shot back, pointing at Jack, 'and it saved my life!'

'Well you could've at least tried to make contact with us and help him!' Elizabeth cried.

'I didn't know he existed!' Will shouted. 'I knew you'd be able to take care of yourself! I knew because I've known you since I was twelve years old! I repeatedly tried to save your life because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life! And if then, I knew Liam was alive, I'd have done anything to help you look after him!'

Elizabeth swallowed, tears brimming in her eyes. 'I know,' she whispered. 'Will, I'm sorry.'

Will wrapped his arms around her. 'It's okay. It's hard on all of us...'

'We will find them,' said Jack firmly.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the mast was blown apart. Wood and particles flew at the group of pirates who were discussing the downfall of their plan. The echo of a bullet being fired was heard from everywhere on Blood Seas. Elizabeth looked up, desperately looking around to see who had been shot. Her heart stopped when she saw, Angelica, lying on the ground, blood pooling underneath her, a bullet stuck in her chest. Everyone froze. And subconsciously...surrendered.

**A/N: Read and review! **


	15. FINDING THE WAY

**A/N: Well. This story has been on hold: NOT ANYMORE. I've been traveling around India and such so I have had massive brainwaves. Again, I am SO SORRY for not updating... feeling so guilty ... **

**Please forgive me with this chapter :**

**PART II: THE PIRATE PRINCE**

**FINDING THE WAY**

As Liam drifted to consciousness, he became evident of an agonising pain in his side. With a groan, he rolled over, only to be greeted by a loud splash and he was plunged underwater. His swimming skills immediately took over and he kicked desperately until he emerged from the depths of the freezing cold sea to a dark, starry night, the moon still high in the sky. Liam reached out, grabbing hold of the piece of wood that had been his raft, hauling himself back on. Once sitting on the damp, rotting, makeshift transport, he pulled up his soaked shirt, grimacing at the gathering blood. He'd been sliced by a sword. He could recognise that type of wound. He carefully pulled his shirt down again and examined the board of wood. It wasn't going to hold him much longer. Liam found himself hoping that land wasn't very far away. Slowly, memories were returning in flashes. A loud _boom _of a cannon, a bullet shot following soon afterwards and then a long, silence, before the clattering of Navy boots and sudden, yells and protests. Liam frowned, trying to remember what followed that. Nothing. Just pain and blackness. Although the moment that Liam's sword was knocked out of his hand, sort of began his spiral of downward events. He'd had to dodge swords, guns, captors, try to avoid the pirates seeing him and at the same time, make a failing attempt to find Calder, who had completely disappeared.

To Liam's relief, he saw the outlines of land ahead but as they appeared, a loud creaking noise began the second he moved to stand up on the wood. He sighed. 'Don't stop,' he told himself sternly. 'Even if the pain gets to you. You've got to get to land.' And with that, he dived into the water.

As soon as he raised his head to take in a gasp of air, he was suddenly aware of how close land actually was and was inwardly very relieved. He could tell from the outline of the land that it wasn't Shipwreck Cove and also guessed that he'd been unconscious for approximately six hours, which meant he would've drifted far away from the battle site. He swore as a rippling pain shot through his torso again. 'Please let this be Tortuga,' he murmured, ducking under the water and taking another few strokes towards the beach. Soon, he got into the familiar rhythm of not being able to identify any pain as he swam. Before he knew it, Liam was stumbling onto the beach, coughing out salt water. He flipped overgrown, brown hair away from his face, a sudden realisation occurring to him. The Lords and the Navy were sure to know who he was...him being the Pirate prince and Long John Walker being on their side, too. Liam groaned. He was going to need a massive make over to disguise his identity.

There was a loud shout and Liam jumped, startled. He glanced over towards the voice and the moonlight highlighted a figure...a boy about fourteen, who had skin almost as black as the night. He had clear, blue eyes and he was nearly completely naked apart from a loincloth. He had a spear clutched in his hand but he was alone and didn't look like he was attacking. He asked something in another language and Liam shrugged, helpless, unable to answer. The teenage native approached him, carefully touching Liam's side where his shirt was stained with blood. With sudden understanding, Liam nodded, lifting up his shirt. The teen's eyes widened and he gestured towards the forest. Liam guessed he had someone who could bandage up his wound and clean it, so he followed, swallowing, hoping somehow this would lead him back to his family.

**A/N: Am I forgiven? Please review! **


End file.
